The Midsummer Night's Dream Keeper
by MacGyversGirl
Summary: When the SGC is infiltrated mysteriously by the Game Keeper, and when he involuntarily uses them as his new testing subjects, chaos ensues. Includes love triangle mayhem, and oh yeah, the whole time, everyone but Jonas knows that he's dressed as a fairy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
_**Infiltration**_

**Author's Notes:** This is officially my first published fanfiction so I hope it's pretty good. Thank you **so** much to all those who helped write it-Joulez, Sparky, and everyone else who assisted me from the SGC Network.  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and Gecko Co. A Midsummer Night's Dream was written by Bill Shakespeare, an awesome dude.  
**Spoilers:** Season 2's Game Keeper, nothing really beyond that although characters from latter seasons are included.

* * *

Infiltrated. As soon as Colonel Jack O'Neill heard that word, he automatically went into defensive combat mode. He had just arrived at the base, and was in the locker room when the speaker blared,

"THE SGC HAS BEEN INFILTRATED! I REPEAT, THE SGC HAS BEEN INFILTRATED! ALL PERSONELL REPORT TO THEIR POSTS!" Not-Again. Pleasenotagain. Again.

A wave seemed to wash over everyone in the vicinity of the gateroom including the floors bordering it. There was an electric blue flash, and suddenly everyone had passed out in his or her places. The Keeper stood smiling while his followers quickly went around the area, gathering the bodies of the people that he had found the members of SG-1 had seemed to hold the highest regards to when he had searched their minds five years before. He had created a small chip, which attached to the base of the neck. The chip sent small electric shocks down the spinal area and nerves, which would either confuse the person wearing it enough to follow him, or afflict those who were more resistant with painful electric currents into obeying his commands.

His followers soon returned to him with a group of people he had recognized by face, but not rank, nor name. They were following his followers as they stepped through the gate to his world, where they would once again enter his virtual reality devices.

Jack O'Neill didn't know what had hit him, but he fell down from the giant push of the wave that appeared, and quite frankly, he was somewhat comfortable lying on the floor of the locker room, half dressed in his fatigues, with all but his shirt and jacket. Then somebody entered the room. He tried to ask for help, but his mouth wouldn't move right. By the time he realized he could only stand up, the figure, dressed in a black cloak, with a shimmery, mesh screen hiding their face, was standing next to him, waving it's hand to follow. He tried to resist, but his legs started moving on their own. What the hell was going on? He realized he was mimicking the movements of the **thing** as he deemed it. Jack didn't know where they were going either until he stepped into the elevator with more hooded things, but wait, no! He could see the top of a blond mop of hair, and he could see Teal'c towering over everyone. Fraiser and a few other SGC personnel were in the elevator too, which was going to the bottom floor **gulp**; to the Stargate.

Meanwhile Major Sam Carter was itching to get out of the hospital gown that had been put on her when a small explosion in her lab had knocked her unconscious, and apparently into a sharp object which had left a gash on her back. Janet had made her lay on her stomach, on a gurney to sew it back up. Sam would usually not have minded this, but the fact that Rodney McKay was in the bed nearest to the gurney had her pretty pissed off. So technically, he was commenting on her the whole damn time it took to put in the stitches.

"Wow! Finally: a new, and must I say quite appetizing view of Samantha Carter!" was what automatically had blabbered out of his mouth when his anesthesia began to wear off. "Oh my, I do like you in the hospital gown ensemble. You still look hot as ever though. Hey, Dr. Fraiser, what happened to my favorite scientist here?"

"Dr. McKay, Major Carter is completely capable of telling you herself if she wishes. Shut up, and go back to sleep. NOW." Doctor Janet Fraiser replied in her trademark Napoleonic Power Monger tone.

"Nice looking bum, Dr. Carter." He said low enough so that he assumed Fraiser would not be capable of hearing, just as Sam stood up. It only took her an instant to get over there, but Janet managed to step between Sam's fist and McKay's face just in time.

"Sam, go get dressed. I'll give him some big needles for your sake." Fraiser said quietly as she went to her office. With that said, Sam was almost to one of the private rooms with her clothes in hand when the wave swept through the room. It pushed her back, hard, against the floor. In the midst of this, she cursed McKay for already have been lying down. She panicked soon enough though when she realized her mouth wouldn't talk, and she couldn't move. A dark figure entered the infirmary, put something cold and metal on her, McKay, and Janet's neck base. Sam involuntarily along with the other two, stood up, and followed the figure out the door.

Everybody in the underground part of the mountain seemed to be in the group led by the hooded figures, Daniel Jackson observed as he moved along in the crowd. He was in the dialing room when this had happened, and he did not know whether he was fortunate or unfortunate to find out the address was from the Gamekeeper's world. Even Teal'c could not withhold himself from the strange devices that had been placed on their necks. Daniel had hated that mission in particularly though. He had seen his parent's death replayed over and over again for the amusement of the Game Keeper, and he hated him for that. It wasn't like he didn't feel bad enough already that they had died.

The Gamekeeper had had enough time, and help, the past five years to successfully build over thirty-five of his virtual reality machines so when the crowd reached their destination through the other gate, his servants placed every person they had attached a chip to, into their own separate machine. He had the perfect idea to try his machines out with though. He would simply place them into the setting of a book Daniel Jackson had been reading over when he had first visited. The book was called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The Keeper knew the people wouldn't be put into the machines, and had made sure that he had a way to insure that they would not remember they had been captured and put into them. Each machine was programmed so that the person placed inside, would unconsciously take the role of a character in the book that he had picked personally. They would possibly have doubts about their actions, but he made sure they would be carried out. When they had finally closed the gate, the Keeper set them in front of his viewing screen of what was happening in their dreams. They sat back, and prepared for the first victim to show up on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**_Waking Up_ **

**Author's Notes:** Third chapter may take some time...brain is still befuddled. Hehe. Fifty kids under age ten nagging on you at summer camp kind of drives a counselor insane. Dedicated to Muffin and Joulez because they love McKay.  
**Disclaimer:** Still the same old. Stargate doesn't belong to me, nor does A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
**Spoilers:** Same...just up to Season 2's Game Keeper

* * *

General George Hammond was quite surprised to wake up in a huge canopy bed, with sun streaming in through a window; with no glass. As he pushed away the gauzy curtains hanging from the canopy around the bed, he realized he was dressed in some type of golden robe with leather sandals sitting on the floor next to the bed that appeared to be his size. Puzzled, he got up, and went down the corridor adjacent to the room. He was greeted with a large fountain in an open patio in the middle of the building. A statue of some sort of Greek or Roman god was perched on top, holding what appeared to be a globe of the earth. Water was flowing from the puddles around his feet. There was a stone bench next to the fountain, and he took a seat trying to figure whether this was a dream or some type of mind control going on. It seemed the building was empty though. How strange. 

On the other side of the building, Major Samantha Carter began to stir. Sitting up, she looked around carefully, looking for any signs of Mongol warrior men. The last time she was in clothing this nice, she was enslaved and about to be traded to another tribe. She had on a different era style of clothing though it seemed. Looking down, she didn't remember what exactly the garment she was wearing was called, or whether it was Greek or Roman. It had two small rectangles of fabric over her shoulders, which pinned together just at the bust, leaving not a lot, but a more than modest amount of skin, in her opinion, exposed. Under that she had on an angled dress that had no sleeves, but was sewed carefully to the rectangular pieces. The whole ensemble was of a soft white-blue fabric, and she saw a table next to the bed with more clothing articles that she assumed she had to wear. There were sandals, roughly hewn, and dark blue chiffon lying on top. She was so occupied by the clothing though, that she soon realized that she had no idea where the hell she was or how she got there. She got up from the silken sheets, and ran out a passageway to the left of the bed.

Jonas Quinn, a former member of the SG-1 team, was very curious of his surroundings when he opened his eyes. He had only returned to the SGC to help Major Carter and Dr. McKay on an ancient scientific cell analysis, but he was filled with joy that they finally thought he was capable of seeing the land above the facility. He had no idea how he got outside, but he didn't care, he WAS FREE! He hopped all about the soft dirt of what he had guessed was a forest. He had seen the forest area around Cheyenne Mountain, but boy, he had never been in one. What wonders there were! Soft and green fuzzy rocks, and the smell of exotic trees and dirt! He was infatuated with his surroundings too much to notice anything was wrong, nor that he was being closely watched. Oh yeah, he didn't really care that he was wearing a pair of shorts made of animal skin and twine.

Orin and Oma DeSala knew something was going on. They woke up enclosed in a mossy bed of leaves. Weirdest of all, was that they had wings. Oma was trying to use her ancient powers to transport her back up to the plane the Ancients spent their time on although she kind of looked like she was going to have a vein rupture from concentrating. In the mean time, Orin who had never really been able to enjoy human existence explored the fresh flowers and boulders that he was surrounded by. He was testing the oddly shaped flaps of skin extending from his back to see what they did first though. So he just thought about moving them with his brain, wondering how to use them. All of the sudden, he felt a powerful burst of wind blow up behind him, and amazed, he looked down as he rose up towards the sky. He was soon gliding above the forest, and he could see a town in the distance.

Colonel Jack O'Neill's yelling when he woke up actually reached across the small town square, awakening Doctor Janet Fraiser. He had been trying to move his mouth for a while, but he couldn't remember why. Anyhow, he got that out of his system. His back ached as he stood up next to the firm hay stuffed bed he had been lying on, and he looked at his surroundings to make sure they were secured before he moved. There wasn't much to secure really though. He was in a small room with a dirt floor, and one window next to the bulky wooden door. Using the little sunlight he had from the window, he saw a small wooden table and chair, hand-crafted by the looks of them. He saw paper with pictures on it, and poetry written in what looked like paint on the table. Glancing at the bottom corner of the sheet on top, he made out the name "Lysander".

Who was the Lysander fellow though? He thought. He returned to his sweep of the room by checking out a small wooden chest at the bottom of the bed which he soon realized held leather shoes, an extra blanket and a smock much like the one he noticed he was wearing at the moment. He was confused. There was no Carter around to explain to him what had happened. Heck, he didn't even know what had happened to the others, nor him. His head hurt.

Meanwhile, across the square, Janet Fraiser jumped almost high enough to touch the ceiling when she heard a loud, grating-like yell coming from somewhere nearby. She had been leaning against a wall for the past ten minutes, and had convinced herself that the town was deserted by the looks of it. She had already figured out she had been put into a maid's quarters though. She walked over to a large basin, which held water, and stared, at her reflection to make sure she wasn't hurt. Gasping, she jumped back when she saw how long her hair was. It was so not her, but at the same time it was so her. Even though Janet had no idea what was going on either, she was quite pleased with her longer hairstyle. She loved to change her appearance every few months, but with the military restrictions, that was really hard to do. She wandered around the room until she came to the archway leading into the hall. Now she was panicking. Where was she!

Teal'c was stoical as always when he observed his surroundings, but a small grin escaped when he saw his current love interest asleep beside him. He was not one to wake others up, but this could very well be a hostile environment, so he gently shook Ishta's arm. She appeared angry upon awakening, but she saw Teal'c confusion, and realized the rarity of that expression on him. She knew something was going on, and he didn't know what it was.

"Teal'c, where have we been taken?" she questioned alarmingly.

"I do not know, Ishta."

"Had you come through the chapa'hai to our world today? We were not informed of any visitors." she replied.

"No. Neither I nor any other teams have been to P3X-798 in many months. I remember I was in Kel'no'reem before I woke up here." said Teal'c.

"Do you believe we are in danger? I have not seen any guards." Ishta rebutted.

"No, but I do not believe we are safe either." he replied as he turned his head unto the horizon stretching outside his window.

"Dr. McKay! Dr. McKay! DR. MCKAY! Please! Wake up sir!" Major Paul Davis yelled into Dr. Rodney McKay's ear. He started to stir when the Major had started whacking him over the head with a pillow.

"What? What do you want? Wha-STOP HITTING ME! What's your problem?" McKay retorted as he sat up. He was wondering where he was, and what the name of this man was. He had seen him around the SGC a few times, but had never met him.

"Where the hell are we? Look around!" Major Davis said.

"Okay. You see this is just probably a dream. I am probably still under the anesthesia Dr. Fraiser gave to me for the surgery. So you go play in your little "dreamland", and I'll just move back into my dream about Major Carter."

"Doctor, may I stress this is "not" a dream! Yeah, and what did you say about Major Carter?" Davis replied, very annoyed.

"It is a dream. Shut up…go away." McKay mumbled from underneath a blanket. Major Davis was officially pissed off now. Not that he was a violent man, but he punched Dr. McKay square in the nose, and stepped back waiting for a reaction.

"OH GAWD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" McKay screamed piercingly loud. Holding his hand over his nose, he then realized what the Major's objective was. This was not a dream. Uh-oh.


End file.
